


All the Doors Are Open Now

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [7]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, like 3 people are invested in this character, my transport police intern self insert again, the bifrost incident from an on planet perspective, this is to make them sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: "If anyone hears this report in time, I suggest you do the same."----They left her. Least had the decency to send the recordings but she wasted an hour listening to them now and-.----Midgard was destroyed, after all.
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	All the Doors Are Open Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. :)

_“We'll murder all the lunar men with fury heaven sent.”_

Midgard had crumbled on its foundations.

_“And we carpet Lenny’s tunnels with the rounds that we have spent.”_

A thousand screaming somethings (someones, they’d been someones once, or maybe they were all one being now) were pounding up through the sky towards her.

_“They tried to break our firm resolve but haven’t made a dent.”_

Fria hefted the weight of the laser in her hands. It wouldn’t do anything, she knew this. Not against whatever was causing the apartments she lived in to plummet into the endless void that had become the ground.

_“And their blood shall run like wine.”_

But Hel, she was going down swinging.

_“Take no prisoners-”_

The airlock burst open, technicolored cosmic energy rushing through the walls of the room. Running through the floor beneath her feet. She could stay standing for a minute, maybe two, until the systems were too compromised to keep up with the breach.

_“-leave no quarter.”_

She shot pointlessly forwards, backing away from the monster forming on the floor in front of her.

_“Show them all the colors of their entrails on the floor.”_

It rushed towards her through the ship around her. No, it was the ship now, swallowing her whole in a multicolored maw.

_“The Kaisers men are cattle to the slaughter.”_

Fria went down swinging. Fria went down singing.

_“And their blood will run like wine”_

\----

_Earlier._

\----

“Inspector Second class Lyfrassir Edda, signing off. Good luck.”

“Godsdammit Lyf!” Fria threw her phone onto the floor of her apartment as the recording started over again. _“This is Inspector Second Class Lyfrassir Edda-”_

_Lyf. They fucking left her. Least had the decency to send the recordings but she wasted an hour listening to them now and- fucking Hel Lyf._

Fria threw on her coat and boots over the underlayers of her work uniform, strapped her laser to her side, and left her apartment for what she guessed was the last time. _The Bifrost was coming, or maybe it already had._

\----

_“Resignation Notice: Fria Lyresie_

_The worlds going to shit, I quit. Save yourselves.”_

_[Attached are Lyf’s recordings, on fluke that any one would ever have the time to listen to them.]_

\----

Now that she was looking for it, the world around her looked brighter, colors edging onto unnatural vibrancy. Fria pulled her jacket tighter around herself and continued marching towards the ship hangar.

The Mechanisms had taught her how to hotwire a ship before they’d left. Hopefully she’d remember how. She’d have to.

Lyf access codes got her into the hangar, if just barely at their level of clearance. _Hoddmimis. She just had to get to Hoddmimis, she’d find Lyf there- they knew more than she did, it’d be okay._

Her fingers burnt on the wires of the ship, the bay abandoned in the early morning. She didn’t know how much time she had left, all she knew was that it wasn’t a lot.

The ship activated with a hum, she hopped inside and directed it forward. The hangar doors opened automatically as she flew the ship into the open air. A couple mechanics had noticed her leaving now, they were running towards her with lasers drawn. Fria turned the ship around to face them, only to watch as the ground crumbled into void beneath their feet.

_No. NO. NO NONONONONO. Not yet, it couldn’t be yet, she still had to pick up her family, pick up her sister, warn the people she cared for, there were so many people still here. If she’d only left ten minutes earlier-_

But the ground under the ship was gone now, tendrils of technicolor _something_ reaching towards her ship and she took off into the sky. _It was too late._ The guns of the ship fired automatically as the Bifrost slammed into the side of her ship. Fria slams on the distress signal and activates the autopilot in some imitation of hope as her ship jolts sideways and turns to face the Bifrost. Her ship rockets up into space.

“We’ll murder all the Lunar men with fury heaven sent-”

\----

 _Mayday, this is the exploration vessel Nagthrod, require immediate assistance. Message Repeats. Mayday, this is the exploration vessel_ _Nagthrod,_ _require immediate assistance._

\----

Ỹ̵̝̠̕͝'̸̜̊A̷̛̺͌Î̸͕̼͠ ̸̧͙͒͋'̷̺͇̲̃̃Ǹ̶͕̫̝G̵͓̾̂̚'̴̖̝͑̒N̸͙͐ͅG̷̭̃̚Ā̵͈̀̽H̵͈̊̀̀,̶̦̲͌͜ ̷͍̳̘̔͗̓Ý̶̭̖̞O̷̡̓̐G̷̭͐-̴̘͗̐̀S̸̢̘͖̆͂̒Ȏ̸̫̤T̵̩̣̝͊̎H̸͍̱̠͌̎͘O̷̯͒̈́͆T̷̗̳̑͂H̸̪̯̟͛͗̀ ̶̙͕̓͘Ĥ̴̝̤̾'̸̥͓͎̐̈́͌Ḙ̴̛͝Ḛ̴̩̚̚-̷̱̬̊ͅL̸̩̒̃͝'̵̘̓̀͗Ḡ̸̨̡̛͕̍È̸͉B̵̦͇͗̍̆ ̷̡͕́͜͠F̵͎̿̀'̴̞̯͙̾̀A̴̺̐̓̕Ì̶͇̼͘ ̶̗̍̀̈T̴̘̟̜̐H̸͈̍͆͊ͅR̷̙̝͑̋̐ͅO̸̠̍̍̉D̶̢͚̋͋̋Ò̵͓̳͖͌̎G̷̗̗̞̀̍͋ ̵̨͓̈́̋̒Ṵ̴̡̀̇̎A̸̞̋A̷̳̅̅̚Ă̴͉̣H̴̥͕̣̔̍͘

̴̼͉̻̓̿͠O̷̡̻̍̀G̵̪͎̞͋͝Ţ̸̳̲̄H̸̪̍̏ͅR̵̡̓̂̿O̴̥͒D̷͊͝ͅ ̴̣̝͒A̷̮͆I̴̛̬̱͚̕͠'̷̹̪͐F̴̪̜͌ͅ ̶̹͓̳̄̍̏Ḡ̸̘͌͒Ẽ̷̼̩̜͛B̵̞̘͚̉͝'̸͔͔̈́̆̄L̷̘͑̒͘-̶͕͕̺̏͌̕Ē̷̙͖E̵̘̜͝'̸͇͓̻͛̃Ḥ̸̅̚̚ ̵̱̈̀Y̴͎̟̔Ö̵̮̤̭́G̴̥͗̅-̷̱̬̯̆͑̃S̸̬̮͍͋O̸̡̞͗̃T̸͔́H̷͈̕Ǫ̷͓͌̑̍T̵͙̪̲̈̂̒H̶̡̦̳́̀͗ ̶͕̈́'̸͍͕̈́̀̔N̴̮̐͗͠G̶͍̮̾͒A̶̯̯̦̔͂̕H̷̢̙̍́'̷̭̮͇͆N̵̻̺̅G̵̬̝̈́͊̃ ̵̮͖͍͘Ȃ̶̼̜̐̚I̴̡̠͊͗͘'̷̜̤̰̉͘Ÿ̶̡̻͕́̈́̚ ̴̡̟͕͛̕Z̶̰͉̤̈́̐͝H̸̜̻̅͒R̶̗̩̒̆̕Ö̵̡̰́͠

\----

_Is anyone seeing this?_

\----

A̸̢̡͓̳̙̺̝̠̙͖͎͛͑̇͌̔̇̏̾́̋͂̆͐͘̚l̷̨͎̦͙̩̋͑̅͌l̵̜̒̂͒͐͛̈́̽̾͒́͒͘͘ ̷̧̜̯̖̠͉̗̗͙̩̉ͅt̵͓̺̣̣̝̤̗̓̋̌̚͜͝ẖ̶͚̫͔̗̖̙̝̮͇̯̦̭̳̍͊͑́̉̾͊̓͑̑͘͝͠e̶̡̝̩̯̮̟͉̻̗̬͂͋͋́͋̐́ ̴̭̳̙̜̤̭͕̦͎̰͙̄̀́̉̒̏̚͜ͅD̸̰̽͛͛̈͑͌̆̐͜o̸̝͒̐̉̓͊͐̐̄̈̓̇̕͝͠͠ơ̶̤̥͈̯̭̰̯̈́̍̽͗̉̈́̓̾̇͝ͅr̴̟̘͚̀̓͗ş̸̄͗̎̓̉͂̀͛̚ ̴̧̧͈̻̣̥̱͍͙͉̱́̉̂̏ä̸̗́̈́̀̈́̈́̋͘͘̚r̷̭̖̐͆̄̈̓͊͛̔̔̈́̿̈́ȩ̵̨̠͍̟͔̺͖̳̰̺̝̎̃̈́͜ ̸̧̖͇͚̳̬̱̤̝̬̪̲̔̕O̷̢͔̰͓̟̝̤̰̝̯̅̔͒̏̒̊́̉̅̔ͅṗ̸̢͙͖́̄̓̇̌͌̃͆́̐̕e̸̡̦̤͚͎̫͖̟̝̩̩̣̟̾̑́̅́͑̀͐̓͌͑̌͜͠͝ͅň̶̤̺͆̂̌́̓͗̋̾̓̐̎͗̏͘ ̷̡̘͖̭̤̩̝͎̪͉̝̓̂̿̐͒͑͝͝Ṇ̶̨͙̤̫̹̱̟̔̾̏̒͒̔͆͊̆ỏ̵̧̘͖̮̦̣̒̈̀̒̽̅̉̇̒̿̇̕͜͝w̶̢̧̝͇̭͙̏̌͌̎̒̃̎͌̔͠ͅ

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might write a happy ending version of this? Of sorts? To add on? Idk tho.
> 
> come shout at me @raeofsunshin on tumblr!


End file.
